Another Mission, Another Agent
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: A new agent is added to the NCIS team and the team are all shocked by their appearance.
1. Chapter 1

A New Mission, A New Agent

The phone rang. Gibbs picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Gibbs answered immediately with a very exited look on his face.

"What's with him?" Tony asked curiously.

"I don't know Tony, but it looks important." Ziva whispered softly.

Mcgee sat back and pretended to work while he really listened in on the conversation. The three agents all sat quietly while they all secretly listened to the conversation Gibbs was having with whoever was on the other side of that phone.

"That's great! I can't wait! Oh don't worry its going to be great! Thank you! Thank you very much! Goodbye." Gibbs hung up the phone and went straight back to work.

The three agents all sat in wonder. Tony could not contain himself any longer.

"Who was that boss? What are you so happy about?

Gibbs looked up and stared at Tony blankly. Ziva and Mcgee starred back at Gibbs and waited impatiently for his answer.

"Who was who?" Gibbs asked innocently.

"On the phone, you know who you were just talking to. Tony answered confused.

"Oh, that was just the director. Yeah she's just informed me that their will be a new agent working here with us."

Tony, Ziva and Mcgee all sat in wonder. What was going to happen? Was one of them going to be fired to make room for this new agent? Who was this agent and why was Gibbs so happy about it?

"Does that mean one of us is…." Mcgee paused to take a breath. "Getting fired?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other in horror and then at Gibbs in desperation. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Mcgee, you're so dramatic. No one is getting fired. Theirs just a new agent in our team now."

Tony, Ziva and Mcgee all sighed in relief.

"Well then, who is this new agent?" Ziva asked with relief.

"He's only young but he is a damn good agent. I think you'll like him. He's a very talented young man. He's worked for other agencies but this is the fist time he's worked for the NCIS before. I want you all to be nice. And Tony?"

"Yes boss?" Tony swallowed and braced himself

"You be nice and no practical jokes, you hear me?"

"Yes sir, no practical jokes." Tony agreed.

Ziva laughed quietly to herself.

"So what's his name?" Mcgee asked.

Gibbs looked up. "Special agent, Gerard Stone."

Everyone went silent when they heard the elevator doors open. They all looked over to see.

A Young man, he could only be in his early 20's walked out of the elevator. He had long spikey black hair and big brown eyes. His skin was a lightly tanned colour and he was tall and skinny. He was wearing long black pants with a white shirt and a black jacket.

He stood at the elevator and looked around slightly confused. Gibbs stood up and smiled.

"Over hear Gerard."

He looked over at Gibbs and he smiled back. He walked fast towards Gibbs and Gibbs stepped out from behind his desk.

When he finally got to Gibbs he wrapped his arms around him. Gibb laughed and hugged him back.

"It's really good to see you Uncle Gibbs!"

At that moment Tony, Ziva and McGee's mouths all dropped open in shock.

"Gibbs smiled. "It's great to see you too, Gerard."

They pulled away from each other and Gibbs looked at the rest of the team.

"Guys this is Gerard, my God son and Gerard this is the team. Tony, Ziva and Mcgee."

Gerard waved shyly at the three shocked agents.

"Uhm, he's not really my uncle, but he's been like a dad to me, so that's what I call him."

Ziva shook her head and got up out of her chair to see him.

"It's nice to meet you, Gerard." She put out her hand to shake his.

Gerard shook her hand and smiled politely.

Tony and Mcgee both stood up to shake his hand. When they had all shook hands Gibbs got Gerard a seat and sat him next to him.

The three got to know each other for a while.

Gerard lent over towards Gibbs and whispered in his ear.

"These guys seem nice, I think I'll like it hear."

Gibbs smiled. "They are, I hope you do."


	2. Chapter 2

Get to know me

Tony, Ziva and Mcgee all sat awkwardly and stared at each other. Gerard bit his lip and looked over at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and stood up.

"I think its time you met Ducky, Jimmy and Abby. I think you'll like Abby."

"Why is that?" Gerard asked curiously.

"Hmm well if you're still the same as you've always been…."

"I haven't changed." Gerard interrupted.

"Well you'll like her then. She gothic, but still a great girl."

"Gothic? Can we meet her first?" Gerard answered eagerly.

McGee twisted his face around slightly. Tony smiled and interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah she's a great girl. She sleeps in a coffin. I think she's kinky too. This one time I went to her house and she chased with a pair of hand cuffs. She scared the crap out of me. Well anyways she got me and I was like…."

"Tony!!!!" Gibbs interrupted loudly.

"Oh sorry boss! Anyways like I said, she's a really cool chick."

"Cool, I think I'll like her then. You can tell me the rest of the story later."

"I will." Tony smiled. "I like this kid."

"Why, because he listen's to your stories?" Ziva asked.

"FYI, yes, that is why, until I get to know him." Tony huffed.

"Oh my God, promise you won't turn into one of his cows." Ziva sighed.

Gerard looked puzzled and confused by what she said.

"His….cows?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes, you know, always following him around and doing everything he does." Ziva explained.

"She means sheep." Tony said with one eyebrow up."

"Yes, that's right! Sheep." Ziva corrected.

"Oh, I'm sure I won't. I'm pretty different." Gerard smiled.

"Yes he's an individual, like Abby." Gibbs interrupted.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her." Gerard said happily.

Gibbs walked Gerard to the elevator and they made their way up to the lab. Once they got their they walked through the door and looked around for Abby.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby yelled out.

"Abby, where are you?"

"I'm under my desk. I heard there was a new agent coming."

"That's right, but that doesn't explain why your under the desk." Gibbs answered.

"I'm scared. I don't want another agent Gibbs. I'm happy with the ones we have. We cant let him stay."

Gerard looked to the floor and sighed softly. Gibbs pulled his eyebrows together.

"He's a good guy, I think you'll like him." Gibbs insisted.

"But I love our team! There's no way I'll like this new guy. No way!" Abby insisted.

Gerard's face twisted in disappointment and sadness. Gibbs could see that what she was say was hurting him.

"Abby come out of there and talk to me properly." Gibbs said calmly.

"No Gibbs! Not until that new agent is gone and I'm sure he's not coming back."

Gibbs looked back over at Gerard. His face had changed from sadness to pain. His eyes were sad and still disappointed. And what she was saying was hurting him badly.

"Abby!" Gibbs growled. "Just meet him, you'll see."

"Hey, don't worry about it Gibbs, she doesn't like me, and she doesn't even know me." Gerard chocked out softly.

He headed for the door and to the elevator.

"Wait, Gerard come back!" Gibbs yelled.

Abby popped her head out. "I didn't know he was out there."

Gibbs sighed. "I told him you two would get along. I think I disappointed him."

"I'm sorry, maybe I was a little harsh. I just don't want to lose any of our team." Abby answered with big sad eyes.

"Hey, he's joining our team, but no ones getting fired."

"Oh….but I thought…."

"Why is everyone being so dramatic today? No ones getting fired. You're just getting a new friend to play with." Gibbs insisted.

"OH! This changes things! I have to go find him, I feel so bad!"

Abby ran out of the room and into the elevator. When she got to the bottom floor she searched for Gerard. He was sitting at Gibbs desk drawing on the desk with the tip of his finger.

She walked over to him and stood a few feet away. He didn't pay any attention to her.

"Do you know what's wrong with him? He's been sitting like that for a while now." Mcgee asked.

"I may have….insulted him." Abby bit her lip.

Everyone looked at each other in shock and a tiny bit of horror.

"Calm down, I'm going to apologize." Abby insisted.

She stepped closer to him and was soon right in front of the desk.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said before. I shouldn't have said it." Abby said softly.

Gerard hesitated. "You don't even know me, why would you say that?" He asked softly and innocently.

"I know, I say things sometimes without thinking! I didn't mean it at all. I want to get to know you, you seem really nice. I was just worried that you were taking the place of one of my friends, but I know your not and I'm sorry I overreacted."

Gerard sighed. "Its alright, don't worry about it."

"Can we be friends?" Abby asked sweetly.

"Sure, that's cool with me."

He put his head up and looked at her. His big brown eyes looked glittery as he smiled at her. He stood up and shook her hand.

"I'm Gerard."

"I'm Abby"

"I still haven't Met….Uhm Ducky…. And Jimmy yet."

"Let me take you, im sure Gibbs wont mind."

Gerard smiled as she led him to the elevator. Gibbs was coming out as Gerard and Abby were going in.

"Oh hi, so you guys are friends now?" Gibbs asked a little surprised.

"Yep, I apologized and we're friends now." Abby smiled cheerfully.

She grabbed Gerard by the hand and pulled him into the elevator. Gibbs jumped out quickly.

"I'm taking him to meet Ducky and Jimmy." Abby said quickly.

"Okay then. I told you, that you two would be good friends." Gibbs smiled.

The elevator doors closed and Gerard and Abby went up to meet Ducky and Jimmy.

The doors opened and Abby bounced out of the elevator.

"I think you'll like them. Their both great!" Abby smiled.

Gerard followed her while he smiled to himself. They walked into the ortopsy lab and ducky was sitting quitly at his desk reading a book. Jimmy was sitting on the floor next to him working out a jigsaw puzzle.

"Uhm, what are you guys doing?" Abby asked with wide, confused eyes.

"Were relaxing Abby. There haven't been any bodys lately, which in a way is a good thing but that also leaves us with nothing to do. It reminds me of a time when…." Ducky rambled.

Abby interrupted very casually. "Ducky, I have someone for you to meet."

She gestured over to Gerard and smiled.

"His name is special agent Gerard Stone. He's a new agent here, he's joining the team and he's not replacing anyone." Abby smiled gleefully.

Ducky got up quickly and walked towards the two. Gerard smiled shyly and shook ducky's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you young man. May I ask why you have joined the team. I mean no offence of course." Ducky smiled. His eyes were warm and kind.

"It's fine. I got transferred here by Director Jenny. She knew I wanted to be here and were friends so she got me transferred here as a favor." Gerard explained.

"Ahh, I see, well I look forward to getting to know you." Ducky smiled.

Jimmy got up off the floor and walked to Gerard to shake his hand. After they had all shook hands abby insisted that she take Gerard to see her lab properly. They headed for the elevator and the doors closed.

"You know, I really am phyced that you're here, it was just a misunderstanding." Abby said with her head down looking at her feet.

"Its alright Abby, I forgive you. Don't worry." Gerard insisted.

Abby smiled and hugged Gerard tightly. Gerard laughed. They both looked at each other for a moment. The elevator doors opened.

"Well let me show you my lab." She giggled.

"Great, cant wait." Gerard smiled.


End file.
